


I' m Sorry That the Library Is on Fire

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: A partially true story
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I' m Sorry That the Library Is on Fire

0.

詹姆.波特紧张地在伴郎休息室中来回打转，一会儿摸摸自己的领带，一会儿对着镜子念念有声，发出几个被扼住的高音。伴娘莉莉.伊万斯从门口路过好几次，终于忍不住探进头来：

“你们是在昨天的单身汉派对上玩太嗨了还是怎么着，劲儿还没过去？”红长发被优雅地绾成一个高髻，精致的绿宝石耳环在肩膀上方晃动着，伴娘小姐的语气却远不如扮相那般美好，“来回折腾什么呢？”

“在排练，”詹姆猛地回神，膝盖被桌角狠狠地磕了一下，他露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容，“等下和大脚板的合唱，我再背背歌词……你可别提昨晚了，两个新郎都参加的到底叫哪门子‘单身汉派对’啊？”

“至少你还是单身汉嘛……我要是劝莱姆斯多请一支专业乐队就好了，”莉莉真心实意地叹了口气，“没办法，他总是选择纵容你们……谁家的暖场只有两个人，并且新郎还是主唱？”

“所以才和大脚板天生一对！你们至少保留了弦乐团……”詹姆喜滋滋地挠了挠头，却忘了自己被造型师重点关照过的头发；指尖的触感很奇怪，他后知后觉地看向镜子，笑脸瞬间垮塌，“麦格夫人会杀了我的！”

“……傻瓜，到这儿来，”伴娘露出一副怜悯的表情，向他招了招手，“趁莱姆斯还没看见……老天，他今天已经够紧张的了。”

他们定了一个小型的宴会厅：只请了最亲近的朋友和家人，与其说是婚礼，更像一个略显隆重的家庭派对。典礼于晚上七点举行，四点左右，前来赴宴的嘉宾便陆陆续续地坐在摆满点心和潘趣酒的长桌边。换好燕尾服，喷完定型水的小天狼星一直在厅中和人聊天；新郎的准备工作总是相对轻松，他们甚至连化妆师和造型师都不需要：燕尾服的款式是莉莉.波特和米勒娃.麦格的共同决定，领结，皮鞋都是配套的。唯一的小小争执和发型有关：小天狼星想扎马尾，莱姆斯对露出额头的建议感到犹豫不决。麦格让他们在镜子前坐了一个下午，詹姆的手机被成百上千张照片轰炸——他自作聪明地主动缺席这项活动，却忘了在现代社会，感受选择恐惧症的地狱并不需要肉身在场。

小天狼星将最后入场的隆巴顿夫妇带到座位边，顺便用银勺的背面欣赏自己的侧脸：平时总是乱糟糟的自然卷被仔细梳顺，莉莉将原本的弧度打理得更明显，在傍晚的日光下，及肩长发宛若一匹漆黑的绸缎自耳后流泻而下。

很好，就像狮子的鬃毛。小天狼星愉快地打了个响指，向主持台走去。

“亲爱的来宾们，傍晚好。”拿起麦克风后的第一句话；他向台下浅浅鞠躬，收获了一阵愉快的掌声，“我和卢平先生的婚礼将于七点开始，不过在那之前，趁他还在换衣服——”一个狡黠的，充满恶作剧意味的大脚板式笑容，“我们可以先谈些别的……姑且当做暖场的一部分吧。

我知道，在座的各位有些在大学时认识我俩，更多的是开始工作后结识的伙伴。我曾被一个问题拷问过无数次：‘一个像你一样绝无仅有的混球，怎么会找到莱姆斯那样的天使？’甚至有人提出一个猜测：我是靠黑进莱姆斯的系统找到把柄来威胁他和我约会的。这句话有两个错误：第一，莱姆斯的操作系统是我写的，因此，不存在什么‘黑’进去，他的电脑对我来说就像后花园……当然了，每次进入前都会得到主人的允许，就像一个体面人应做的那样；第二，莱姆斯没有任何把柄。我发誓，我真的很努力地去找了，例如约会迟到，忘记谁该做饭之类的，好以此为借口逃避下一次的家务劳动，但是，正如你们所说，莱姆斯完全就是个天使……”一个冒着傻气的梦幻般的微笑，詹姆大声地清了清嗓子，台下传来一阵笑声。

“总之，借着今天这个难得的机会，我就和大家讲讲我们是怎么认识的吧……不过有言在先：请大家将我们的相遇当作一个孤立事件，出于公共安全考虑，谢绝模仿。你们现在可能不太明白，不过等我说完就懂了。

说起来大概令人难以置信……贴心的，聪明的，温柔的莱姆斯.卢平，我第一次见到他的时候，他居然没穿裤子。”

1.

当第一声警报响起时，莱姆斯正趴在电脑区写作业。春天在四月的末尾终于姗姗来迟：蒲公英的黄花铺满鲜绿的草坪，知更鸟挺着红胸脯在暗紫色的郁金香间逡巡。距离上一场降雪只过了区区两周，奔赴图书馆的路上，莱姆斯看着行人纷纷露出的小腿与手臂，觉得穿着羊毛大衣的自己简直傻得透顶。

永远也搞不明白的天气。他沮丧地叹口气，解开了扣子；微冷的春风灌进衣领，露出白色绷带的一角。

“哎？？” 刺耳的警报让莱姆斯一下摁错好几个字母；他茫然地抬起头，发现前台接待处的女士正不慌不忙地啜饮咖啡，和他隔了一个座位的女生也疑惑地四下张望，大家似乎都没有要动弹的意识。消防演习？ 他下意识地将文件保存，U盘拔出，有点拿不准是否要做出反应。学校并没有下发通知，也许是临时决定的……

直到平斯夫人从大厅后方的办公区破门而出：

“所有人！出去！！马上！！” 灰白的发丝从后髻中散落开来，平光镜歪歪斜斜地架在鼻梁上，平斯夫人满脸通红地挥着手，莱姆斯吃惊地发现滚滚浓烟正从办公区中不断涌出。随即而来的焦糊气味几乎在同一时间传到了鼻端，他飞快地将桌子收拾好，临走前还不忘将自己的电脑登下线。怎么回事？

一切都真实得令人发笑：校警正绕着大门拉起一圈隔离带，穿着荧光色背心的女士正严厉地呵斥一群用手机拍照的学生；股股浓烟从一楼的窗户中漫溢出来，当他路过门口的雕塑时，图书馆的西翼也逐渐传来阵阵惊呼。一半人在诅咒那个纵火犯，另一半人喜气洋洋地拎着笔记本往餐厅开溜；反正作业也写完了，莱姆斯拎着书包跟随后者慢慢往前走去，打算买个三明治就回去睡觉。

“不好意思……”尖细的，胆怯的男声。莱姆斯将目光从手机上移开，发现有个小个子挡住了自己的去路：“请问你是从图书馆那边过来的吗？”

“……是的，”他谨慎地开口，有点弄不明白对方脸上的神色，“怎么了？”

“你有没有见到两个男生，都是高高瘦瘦的，一个长头发，一个戴眼镜？都是黑色头发，”小个子的语速很快，大概是怕他走开，“他们应该正在西翼赶作业，你有没有看见他们出来？”

“我没太注意，”不想见到失望的神情，莱姆斯偏过头回忆着，“不过西翼肯定比我们出来的晚，我出门的时候他们才刚发现起火了……你确定他们会往这个方向走吗？”

“是他们叫我在餐厅占座的，我们约好中午见面，他们帮我debug……”他很不好意思地顿了顿，又满怀希望地往莱姆斯身后张望。莱姆斯看着他在原地急得打转，心里一软，把书包重新背到肩上：“我陪你回图书馆找他们吧？你可以给他们打个电话——”

“他们编程的时候不带手机，也不开社交网站，”小个子绝望地看着他，“太谢谢你了，可是我得留在这儿——‘格林芬多’在录入指令前必须连上电源，电池系统还没做好——我得看着点，否则那些天杀的一年级会把它拆成碎片……”

“那我去帮你问问好了，”莱姆斯知道他没说谎：透过餐厅的玻璃门，他看见一个已经被几个男生围住的，半人高的奇妙装置，“他们的名字？”

“詹姆.波特和小天狼星.布莱克，”他在冲回餐厅前总算想起自己忘了什么，“我叫彼得！老天保佑你！”

主楼和西翼间有一条长长的走廊，后者建在一片架空的水域上。没课的下午莱姆斯很喜欢去那儿呆着：面向外侧的幕墙不是砖石结构，而是透明度极佳的玻璃，他可以看见一整个湖面和边境彼端的红色斜拉桥。他常去的座位在那排临湖隔子间的三分之二处，在洗手间的对角线上，离自动贩卖机很近，方便补给，又不会被来来去去的人群打扰：只为了刷脸或拍照的学生不会往里走这么远。显然，发现这个宝座的不只他一个：虽然从没遇见过，莱姆斯能从桌面偶尔留下的铅笔印得知他人的存在。不是故意画上的涂鸦，更像是在用过的草稿纸后面用力涂抹留下的拓痕：断续的直线和圆弧，甚至有次还印着小半个齿轮。莱姆斯心情好时会在临走前帮这个冒失鬼把桌面擦干净，而后者显然还没马虎到无视这种善意的举动——放在键盘格上的巧克力棒和一张写着“谢谢啦，请你吃”的潦草便条，那个下午在记忆中显得格外愉快。

从餐厅回图书馆的路上并未见到应该出现的两人，他在门口又等了一会儿，还是不见踪影。向校警求助纯粹是白费劲：他们根本不相信图书馆中还有学生——警报的确足够刺耳，拥有正常听力的人早该听见了。也许是把莱姆斯当成了好事份子，女士勉强做出‘等专业消防员到来后会进行搜救’的保证后是一句生硬的‘别添乱’。现在显然没办法从长廊过去，他望着缠满隔离带的正门皱起了眉：浓烟还在持续不断地冒出，倒是没有见到火苗，校警又呵退了几个想要靠近拍照的学生，从大门进去是不可能了，那么……

他无声地叹口气，把书包放在了灌木丛中，开始脱衣服。

这个主意真是糟糕透顶。趁大家的注意力全集中在主楼，他从西侧安静地下到了湖里。气温虽然已经回升，水体却还是冰凉刺骨的；本应北上育雏的候鸟还没回来，湖面空荡荡，只有几丛已经死去的芦苇坚守在原地。要感谢当时敲定选址的人：西翼建立在一片陆地往水体过渡的斜坡上，水深整体不超过半米，这为莱姆斯的悄悄潜入创造了绝佳条件，毕竟他身上有伤，还不会游泳。

比想象的要难多了！ 脱下鞋袜，将长裤卷起放在岸边，上半身只留下一件连帽衫保暖，他赤足踩到斜坡上，从脚尖传来的冷意化作鼻尖缓慢冒出的汗珠。希望这俩会坐在玻璃墙边，否则还真不一定能看见……他一边注意不让湖水打湿绷带，一边扶着支撑西翼底部的水泥柱缓慢前进；水波以他为中心向外荡漾开去，有滑溜溜的东西从腿间穿过，他努力不去细想那会是什么。

莱姆斯从来没觉得个头高有什么好处，直到今天：终于来到了玻璃幕墙，他顺着那排熟悉的格子间向里望去，发现烟雾比想象中的小很多；大厅里空无一人，长沙发上也没有打盹的身影，应该是全部撤离了？不过，彼得说他们正在跑代码，也许……

预感是正确的：余光瞥见书包带子的一角，在最适合独处的位置。从玻璃的另一边尽可能快地走向自己最偏爱的席位，两个身影果然出现在眼前……用趴着的姿势。

该不会是晕倒了？或者窒息？瞬间的恐慌，他将一声惊呼吞进喉咙，下意识地往回看去：跑回去喊人可能来不及——他们根本不信我的话！手机也留在岸边没法拍照；烟雾又浓了一点，是幻觉？还是……

一抹绝不会错认的橘色逐渐出现在门边……该死。

莱姆斯做了一次深呼吸，双手攀住从玻璃幕墙底端伸出的水泥边沿，用力翻了上去。

2.

早上刚进图书馆时，小天狼星的确记得在笔记本上设置中午与彼得碰头的‘阿拉霍洞开’：那是他自己写的小玩意儿，凶悍到可以穿过‘扫帚间’的层层拦截，把红金交织的待办事项顶到他的眼前。在明确知道自己有轻微的注意集中问题后，小天狼星动手写了无数个‘扫帚间’来帮助自己在‘城堡’中提高效率——后者是他的操作系统，也是即将试水上线的应用程序的昵称——哪个宅男不爱奇幻小说？想笑就笑吧，大脚板才不在乎呢。

今天的座位是空的；他将笔记本放好后，从心底泛起一丝不易觉察的惆怅。那是连詹姆都没有告诉的小秘密：他好像喜欢上了那个常常坐在这儿的人。虽然从来没有见过面，也没有交换过联系方式——如果写着‘谢谢，这是我最喜欢的口味’的纸条不算的话——甚至不知道对方是男是女（虽然对他来说完全无所谓），但他总是对那个人抱有一种奇妙的好感。也许就像认定亚瑟王的石中剑，出现在比尔博门口的甘道夫，有些事情注定会发生。

当然，得先等他把手上的活做完：小天狼星将脖子上的降噪耳机戴好，如技艺绝佳的潜水员般‘以后仰的姿势’倒进0与1的海洋。

可能是低血糖，也可能是前两天连续熬夜导致的睡眠不足，写到一半的时候小天狼星觉得自己的手指好像有些不对劲：先是总是按错键盘，再是持续性的震颤，眼前明一阵暗一阵，耳机里的摇滚乐也变得轻飘且模糊。完蛋了，在保存之前可不能猝死，在昏过去的瞬间还记得要喊一声詹姆，然而在话语跑出喉咙前，他就一头栽在了键盘上……不过，公平地说，即使喊出来也不能起什么作用；他如果成功地将头探到隔壁就会发现，一向与他作息同步的詹姆早在半小时前就昏/睡了过去。

与其说是听见声音，不如说是感到震动。躯体有节奏地颤抖着，脸颊被腕骨硌得生疼，鼻尖也传来不寻常的焦糊气味；五感在同一秒中回归意识，他觉得有人正拿着一把凿子往自己的太阳穴上开洞。首先进入视野的是穿透幕墙的阳光：经过双层玻璃的过滤，热度和威力都减少了很多，暖洋洋地落在眼睑上，显得十分乖顺；其次是一双苍白瘦削的手，指节细长却十分有力——他的脖子都快被摇断了；再然后是灰色的袖子，还在往下滴水的短裤，以及……

一双同样苍白的腿。

哈？？？？

“总算醒了，我可背不动两个！”那个突然出现的人如释重负地松了口气，毫不客气地将他从椅子上拉起，“快点，我们从通风口出去，大门已经走不成了，你来帮我一起抬着他，”扔给他一只胳膊，从那个骚包的金色腕表来看，是詹姆，“你们的东西没法带出去，我已经把它们藏到厕所里，等火灭了再来拿……请你动一动，看在上帝的份上！”

“是……”脑子比装满妖精的沼泽还乱，他张了张嘴，却被浓烟呛了一口，“怎么回事？发生了什么？你的裤子呢？”

“着火了！”好像这个词就能解释一切似的，这回应让他吃了一惊，“你还能走吧？快点！先把你朋友扔出去——水一点都不深，我试过了。”

“……哦。”他迷迷糊糊地将詹姆的胳膊绕在自己的脖子上，梦游般地和那个突然出现的家伙一同往隔间尽头跑去。

先是头，然后是脖子，莱姆斯小心地托着詹姆的肩膀，将他一点点往外推。在目睹詹姆像一袋洋葱般栽进湖里后，小天狼星还没来得及笑一声，就被那句‘该你了！’封住了嘴。他在前者的催促下爬上桌子，将右腿跨出窗外，望着冰凉的湖水叹了口气，正想回头说些什么，却被那家伙一把搡了下去。刺骨的湖水钻进衣领，打滑几下后终于踩到斜坡，当他扶着幕墙下的水泥边沿站起来的时候，那男孩儿也跳了下来，姿势比他优雅多了。理应温暖的春风吹在身上也变成了酷刑，冰冷的水和空气终于让他清醒过来，片刻之前的对话在脑中被重新解码，终于浮现出原本的意义：

“图书馆着火了？”小天狼星瑟瑟发抖地将詹姆捞了起来，扛在自己肩上，“到底是怎么回事？”

“嗯。”莱姆斯的嘴唇和脸色一样苍白，胸口开始出现深色的渍痕；他疲惫地指了指前方，指尖在发抖，“上岸再说。”

深色痕迹在扩大。小天狼星将詹姆放在湖边的柳树下，粗鲁地用手指探了探鼻息：“应该只是睡着了，原因大概和我的一样……”他回头看向那个‘救命恩人’，却惊奇地发现后者已经倒在了地上。小天狼星这才有机会看清他的脸：湿漉漉的卷发，皮肤白得发亮，蜜糖色的双眼半眯着，颤抖的嘴唇失去血色。从歪斜的衣领中可以看见绷带的一角，难道……他小心地跪在男孩身边，伸手摸了摸他的连帽衫：是血。

“醒一醒，你的手机在哪里？”指尖的深红把他吓坏了；小天狼星下意识地摸向自己的口袋，才想起自己压根没带那玩意儿，“先不要睡，喂，”他轻轻地晃着他的肩膀，生怕自己的动作会撕裂伤口，“你叫什么名字？先不要睡，看着我，和我说话！”

“……莱姆斯。”那男孩疲倦地眨了眨眼，伸手摸摸自己的前胸，“手机在裤子口袋里，应该放在那边……吓着你了？对不起。”

“你这个伤口是怎么回事？”小天狼星在草丛中找到属于莱姆斯的衣物，翻出手机后准备拨号，“我马上打急救电话，你不要怕。”

“等等，”莱姆斯缓缓地吐出一口气，祈祷那阵滚烫的剧痛早点结束，“打电话前能帮我穿一下裤子吗，麻烦了。”

“说什么傻话，”小天狼星干脆地摇摇头，将自己的长袖脱下后盖在他的腿上，“感觉好些了吗？”

……好像更糟了。焦虑地盯着他，那人的脸近在咫尺，呼吸暖暖地扑在脸上，青柠味儿的曼妥思。莱姆斯觉得自己脑中一片混沌；失血过多是一个原因，其余的……

他困窘地皱起了眉：彼得竟然忘了警告他，他的朋友拥有一张极具侵略性的脸？

“……离我远点。”莱姆斯费劲地伸手推了推他，后者似乎误解了他的意思，也伸出左手，握住他的：“我这就打电话，你不要睡，看着我，好吗？”

正是因为看着你才会出问题……莱姆斯无奈地点了点头，脸上终于泛起一丝血色。

越来越冷了。身上被打湿的部分正在快速失温，手指渐渐麻木，伤口处传来的刺痛也变得愈发迟钝；莱姆斯觉得眼皮越来越重，困意逐渐弥漫开来，他明白这不是什么好事，但是……

“好了，不要睡，莱姆斯？”脑海中传来一个声音；他勉强睁开眼睛，发现小天狼星已经打完电话，重新跪在他的身边，像一只湿淋淋的，忧心忡忡的大狗，“我在这儿，和我说说话？他们马上就来。”

“你应该试着联系彼得……”他试着开口，发现声音嘶哑得厉害，“他很担心。”

“我用你的手机发过短信了，”小天狼星眨了眨眼，“你认识他？”

“不然我也不会跑回图书馆找你们。”左手上传来更多的热量；他偏头看了看，发现小天狼星用两只手握住了他，“为什么昏倒了？”

“低血糖，熬夜。”他无谓地耸了耸肩，“没想到正好赶上图书馆起火，这运气完全可以去买彩票——不过，你是怎么知道我们在哪儿的？”

“选位置的眼光不错，”莱姆斯无声地笑了，“那地方的确很适合干活，对吧？”

“离自动贩卖机很近，离大门足够远；视野很好，可以看见对面的大桥；从大门开始，到洗手间结束，那个隔间正好处在这条路的黄金分割点上，”小天狼星得意地皱起鼻子，捏了捏他的手腕，“我最喜欢的位置，我总是坐在那儿。”

“最后一点我还没注意到呢。”脑中轻飘飘的，他控制不住自己的嘴角：一个真正的微笑，“你上过工程制图课吗？”

“正在上，刚交完一个大作业……”先是漫不经心的回应，旋即是突如其来的沉默；他吃惊地睁大了眼，突然意识到了什么。

“谢谢你的巧克力……”午后的气温开始升高，风也渐渐带上了暖意；莱姆斯困倦地眨眨眼，用指尖挠了挠他的手心：“以后记得把桌子擦干净。”

在失去意识前的一刻，伴随救护车的鸣笛声一同传入耳际的，是小天狼星犬吠般的大笑。

1/2.

“从彼得的手机上记下莱姆斯的号码后，我开始用还裤子的借口给他发短信。当然了，那条牛仔裤现在还保留在我们的衣橱里。接下来的事情你们用手指头都能猜到：火花的产生只需一秒，然而我们为这一刻已经等得太久了。

在我刚才的讲述中你们可以发现，莱姆斯在某些特定的时刻会变得相当果决。在害羞，温和的外表下，藏着一个勇敢且充满行动力的灵魂，这恰巧与我形成了互补：众所周知地，我在某些时候会变得愚蠢且冲动，”一个毫无悔改之意的笑容，小天狼星坦诚地眨眨眼，“指南针，缰绳，治疗师，说实话，那场由电路老化引起的火灾，是这辈子发生在我身上的最好的意外。”

在潮水般的掌声中，莱姆斯终于走进了大厅。

“不好意思，我来晚了。”似乎仍在适应新发型，他露出一个略带羞涩的微笑；坐在门边的尼法朵拉.唐克斯看见了他，发出一声响亮的抽泣，用手捂住了脸。

“我的打扮有那么糟么？”莱姆斯茫然地看向莉莉，却惊奇地发现，伴娘的眼眶里也溢满泪水。

“别犯傻了，到这儿来，”主持台上的小天狼星乐不可支地向他伸开双臂，“别管他们，这事儿怪我。”

“你干了什么？”他松了口气，从宾客中间往主持台走去，“他们怎么都哭了？”

“我可什么都没干，”小天狼星笑着在他的脸颊上落下一个吻，“只是说了说那场火灾。”

Fin

*Adapted from 《I' m Sorry That the Kitchen Is on Fire》by Tamas Wells


End file.
